DRABBLES
by klarolineismylife
Summary: This is a collection of Klaroline drabbles from K-K . I will take requests. Please follow, favourite and review.
1. christmas

**DRABBLES.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS IS THE FIRST OF MANY DRABBLES TO COME PLEASE FEEL FREE TO REQUEST ANY DRABBLES YOU WOULD LIKE.**

It was her first christmas alone she hadn't got her mom, she had no boyfriend, she also had no friends. Her phone beeped this suprised Caroline as she was sure nobody would text her. The message read: _Want to come over. I promise I won't be a dick. _Of corse she wanted to go over, he was hot. She wasn't going to tell him that though. She replyed with: _That depends if your going to watch christmas movies with me. _She typed this whilst grabbing a 'few' out of her ever growing collection of DVD's. Her phone beeped and she read the message: _If it makes you happy love. _She laughed at his need to call her pet names even when they weren't talking face to face. Moments later she arrived at his door, she knocked gently. Elijah opened the door. "Hello caroline, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He said.

"I am here to see Klaus." She said calmly

"Why?" He asked.

"Seriously, I come to see someone and I get questioned." Caroline retorted.

"It was merely a question. You..." He was cut off by his younger brother.

"Caroline, you go here quick love." Klaus said completely ignoring the other original standing in the door way. Caroline had never really been inside his house before, she was there at the ball but she hadn't been there just to hang out. Caroline was lead into the living room where she was about to make herself comfy. He had said they could watch christmas films but she could see no TV.

"I wouldn't get comfortable if I were you." Klaus said picking up some bourbon and a couple of glasses. He then lead caroline out of the room and down some stairs to what she assumed was where Klaus would torture people. Much to Carolines suprise, there was a large, plasma screen, TV and a couple of comfy sofas.

Caroline had to put the movie in as Klaus didn't know how. The first movie they watched was Christmas in Boston. It was one of Carolines favourites. Klaus sat on the sofa whilst she put the movie in, his arm was resting on the back of the sofa. Once the movie was in she sat down on the sofa right next to Klaus. At first she sat awkwardly but then as the film went on she found herself leaning into Klaus' chest with the feet up. Klaus put his arm around the blonde baby vampire that sat next to her. "Merry Christmas Caroline." He whispered as he place a gentle kiss on her soft curls.

"Merry Christmas Klaus." She replied.


	2. tears

**I am sorry for any mistakes, there may be a few as I am using my tablet to write short stories and drabbles from now on. Hope you enjoy this run in with Silas. Please review, follow and favourite.**

**She ran through the woods, fear shook her bones. she ran until a voice made her stop. She listened for it again "caroline" it called her name loud and clear. She turned around to look in the direction she had just came from wandering if the voice she heard was Silas'. Taking a few steps back she bumped into him, his hard chest against her back. She was about to let out a small scream when a hand clasped over her mouth. "Are you ok?" he asked with his smooth British accent. She nodded gently as she couldn't reply with words and he released her. "What are you doing out in the woods at midnight?" Klaus asked her. **

**"I could ask you the same thing." she responded not answering the question. He stood there looking down at her beautiful blue eyes. Caroline heard a rustle of leaves and then realises what she was running from. **

**"We need to get out of the forest. Silas is after me and he wants the cure." Caroline said quickly. They turned to run in the direction of his house when they were stopped by a tall blonde haired man. It was Silas and he had taken the form of Klaus. **

**"Now darling you really shouldn't be wandering around the woods in the dark." Silas said as he pushed a curl out of Caroline's face. Klaus growled lowly at the gesture. "Ahh you, where's my cure Klaus." Silas said now turning his attention to the !an he had taken form of. **

**"I don't have it." Klaus said through gritted teeth. **

**"Well then, I guess I have no choice." Silas said as he clicked his fingers. Tyler came out of the shadows behind him, and as he did so did many other hybrids around them. They were surrounded, there was no way out. "Are you sure you don't have that cure?" Silas said asking for what he wanted once again. Klaus didn't respond and silas gave another click of his fingers and the hybrids attacked. Caroline and Klaus fought with all there might; Caroline trying not to get bitten. Klaus tried to stop them getting near Caroline and some of them were already lay on the floor with there hearts by the side of them,but it wasn't long till the hybrids realised Klaus' weakness and went straight for Caroline. At first she ignored it and continued to fight by eventually the five werewolf bites took effect and she was lay on the floor unconscious. The remaining hybrids fled shown they saw her determined not to get killed (Tyler being one of them). **

**Silas had fled during the battle just leaving klaus and Caroline's limp lifeless body lay on the forest floor. Klaus saw her and immediately rushed to her side wrist bitten, ready to give blood. He fed her as much as he could without making himself weak, but she didn't respond. A solitary tear fell down his face as he saw her lay on the ground, follows by many more. He sat there, not moving, waiting for her to wake as the rain poured down on them**


	3. Offer

**This is just an idea that popped into my head, I hope you enjoy it. It's full of fluff. ENJOY!**

* * *

The words he spoke to her replayed in her head. 'Paris, Rome, Tokyo.' She thought about how much she wanted to accept his offer, get out of this town. What he said at the decade dance was also right, a small town boy would never be enough for her. She had declined his request, but now she wanted to accept it and him more than anything in the world. She had feelings for him and she would never get the chance to express them now. He had gone, moved to New Orleans. She could go after him but she wouldn't know where to start. All these thoughts of running to him flowed through her mind. She was woken from her daydream by her phone ringing. It was Elena again checking up on her. Caroline hadn't been out of her room since she found out about Tyler cheating on her. She pushed the decline button on her phone and went back to her thoughts, only to be interrupted again by her phone. It wasn't Elena this time. It was him, Klaus. She took a del breath and answered the phone.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to know if you had rethought my offer?" Caroline took another deep breath.

"I have. I am bored to death and fed up of everyone checking up on me here."

"Is that a yes." His voice sounded close, she turned around looking for him, only to be dissapointed. "Look outside." Caroline rushed to her window and looked down to see Klaus stood there, phone in one hand plane tickets in the other. She smiled at him sweetly and began to pack as he made his way into her house.


	4. had enough

**So here is dabble 4. I am sorry for mistakes in my last drabble and this drabble (If there are any). Hope you enjoy! This one is very short but the next one will be longer I promise. Read, review, follow and favourite!**

She had had enough, enough of being second. Her happiness was never put first, everyone had more important issues than her. She was just the blonde distraction, getting Klaus out of their way whilst they planned yet another thing against him. He wasn't the bad guy they all saw him to be. He was sweet and kind. Not like them, he loved her and would do anything to make her happy. They just took her kindness for granted. They took her for granted. She had not left the house since she found out about Tyler, how all this time he had been gone, was spent with another woman. He was meant to be in love with her. They were going to spend an eternity together, travel the world maybe. But that was all over now. He hated Klaus more than he could ever love her. Maybe that's what hurt the most, the fact he hated the one man that cared for her, the one man that just wanted her to be happy.


	5. kiss

TYLER FINDS OUT ABOUT KLAUS AND CAROLINE... HOPE YOU ENJOY. REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE. I WILL BE TAKING REQUESTS AND ALL REQUEST WILL BE DONE. I COULD REALLY USE YOUR HELP AT THE MINUTE AS I AM SLOWLY RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS!

Caroline woke up late that morning, the events of last night were a blur. She was properly awoken by a knock on the front door. She stood infront of the small mirror and scooped her hair into a low pony. Throwing a cardigan on she went to answer the door. It was Tyler, she didn't know what to say. She opened the door slowly and went out to stand on the porch with him, closing the door behind her.

"Tyler..." Caroline began but she was cut off by Tyler.

"I missed you." he said about to kiss her.

"I kissed Klaus." Caroline said before he could kiss her. Tyler shot Caroline an angry look before running off without saying anything. She knew where head going' and she followed him.

It wasn't long till they arrived at the hybrid's door. Tyler didn't notice that Caroline had followed him and he just waltzed in without knocking and she did too. She knew where he was, unlike Tyler. She went into his study to see him sat in a chair sketching in a note book.

"Hello love." He said sensing her presence, putting down his book and blurring over to her. She moved past him and went towards the Bourbon. She poured herself a glass, downed it, poured herself another one and downed it again. She mmoved back toward klaus , and stood infront of him once more. She was about to tell him what happened when she was interrupted by Tyler.

"What did you do to her?!" Tyler shouted launching himself between the two of them.

"Tyler, stop it your going crazy. He didn't do anything to me." Caroline shouted wanting to stop the conflict before he started.

"Caroline, back off let me handle this, he has obviously compelled you' you don't know what your talking about." Tyler said pushing her away from him. Klaus went mad and grabbed Tyler about to rip his heart out.

"Don't!" Caroline shouted not wanting to see a man she had once cared for die. Klaus didn't want to hurt her so he released Tyler, throwing him on the floor at the same time. Tyler picked himself up off the floor and moved back towards Klaus, who was now stood next to Caroline.

"I can't believe that your low enough to cheat on me, with Klaus." Tyler said looking at Caroline's guilty face.

"It was just a kiss, nothing else happened. I was gonna break up with you when you came back." Caroline's voice quietened at the end. Tyler turned to leave realising that Klaus would kill him if he didn't go. Before completely leaving he turned around and pun he'd Caroline in the jaw, breaking it in the process. Tyler ran as fast as he could, but Klaus was quicker. He caught up with him and before tyler could blink he was lay on the floor with his heart by his side.

"It gives a whole new meaning to the song 'heart on my sleeve'" Caroline said trying to make light of the situation. Klaus chuckled.

"Make yourself comfy love. I am just going to clean up." he said walking up the stairs in the grand hall.

Caroline moved to the seat that Klaus had been sat in previously. She picked up his sketch book and opened it. It was full of drawings of her, and messages that he had written to her but never sent. "That's not your's to be looking in." Klaus said walking into the room.

"Is this really what you see when you look at me?" Caroline asked not looking up from the book.

"I can only draw what I see." Klaus replied staring at her.

"Seriously, you are so cheesy!" she said. Caroline ran to klaus kissing him again like she had a few nights ago. They pulled away for a second until Klaus pulled her into a dancers embrace. They waltzed round the mansion in perfect harmony, both humming the song that had been playing when they had first danced at the mikealson ball, keeping them in time with the beat.


	6. daddy's little girls

**So here it is daddy's little girls as requested by Hellz-on-Earth. Set in a world where klaroline is a way of living. Read, review, follow and favourite. Enjoy**

* * *

Every morning was the same just as he liked it. He loved his five daughters so much and if anything was to happen to them he didn't know what he would do. Even though they were related they all were so different. His eldest daughter Beckie,15, came in every morning at seven to tell Klaus and Caroline that she was going out for the day and would be back later. They always knew where she was going so they never worried. The moment she left they went back to sleep knowing it wouldn't be long until another girl would interrupt their lazy morning. The next girl to come I'm was Leona,14, and she was screaming " Daddy, daddy I want. Its fresh off the cat walk in Milan. I need it for my birthday party. Oh daddy please." every morning she would come in and ask for something new and Klaus' reply would always be "If it makes you happy sweetheart." The next ones to disturb there peace would be there 7 year old twins one with a book and one waving a piece of paper around. The spoke at the same time but klaus always knew what they wanted. Alice, the one with the book, wanted him to read, and Angelica wanted him to look at her new drawing. For a 7 year old she was surprisingly good. Once they had left back downstairs their 4 year old came stumbling in making gun noises like usual. But what klaus didn't notice was the tazer in her had before he could stop her Alexandria had shot her sleeping mother with it and was laughing as Caroline shook the bed. All Alexandria could say was "Oops" before leaving the room tazer still in hand . "You really need to hide that tazer." Caroline said looking at klaus before placing a passionate kiss on his lips. Klaus' life really was perfect.

* * *

**Well there you go Hellz-on-Earth hope you enjoyed it. Prompts would be useful as I am lacking inspiration. Review follow and favourite **


	7. daddy's little girls part two

**Well here you go guys. The sequal to daddy's little girls as requested byHellz-on-Earth. Thank you for giving me prompts and stuff, it is really helpful. Anyone with requests or ideas in their heads who don't know how to write it all out just ask me and I am happy to give advice or do the story **

**Read review follow and favourite or RRFAF as I am going to start calling it. Set in a world where klaroline is a way of living. ENJOY!**

* * *

Klaus and Caroline rushed round the house trying to get there 5 daughters ready for school. Liz had offered to take Alex to work with her as klaus and Caroline had plans. Beckie walked to school as she refused to go in the car with Leona and the twins, as Leona would gabble on about the fashion show in Paris that she was going to for her birthday and the twins would listen to kids music which annoyed Beckie. They were soon at school and Alex was dropped of at her grandmas house. Klaus and Caroline quickly got on their mobile phones planning for Leona's birthday party.

Alex followed Liz all around the police station, surprisingly being a good girl. Until she saw her choice of weapon charging on Liz's desk. She grabbed it without Liz noticing and scurried out of the room. She walked into the main office space shouting freeze, everyone just thought she was cute until they saw the tazer she put it on someone's leg and clicked the button. Much to Alex's enjoyment the young woman screeched. Liz heard this from her office and came out into the office space to see Alex running round with her tazer. Alex saw her run after her and she began running away from her gazing people as she went along.

When klaus went to pick up Leona and Beckie he saw a group of people on the front yard Leona one of them. He got out of the car and walked towards the group of people only to realise that they were gathering around a fight between two girls, Beckie being one of them. He watched for a second but Leona saw him and greeted him before going to the car. This is when klaus interfered compelling people out of his way and them compelled the other girl to leave taking Beckie to the car. When they got in Caroline was already home with the twins and she noticed the cut lip and bruised eye of the eldest daughter. "What the hell happened." Caroline said moving towards Beckie.

"It was just a little fight mum." She replied moving past her only to be stopped by Klaus.

"And fighting is unacceptable." Klaus said in an unapproving tone. "Go to your room." Beckie moves to her room and the twins started shouting excitedly over the top of each other. "One at a time" Klaus said in a calm voice.

"Miss wants me to write a story about our family." Alice said.

"And she wants me to draw pictures!" Angelica added.

"Well then why don't you two go to the table and get started." Caroline suggested wanting a break from the mayhem. As they rushed off to the kitchen there was a knock on the door Leona answed the door to reveil grandma liz looking tired out with Alex by her rushing to the kitchen to pretend to shoot at the twins.

"What happened mum." Caroline said after giving her mother a quick hug.

"She found my tazer." Liz replied.

"I forgot to mention she has a thing for tazers." Caroline said feeling sorry for her mom.

"I have to go back to work." Liz said before turning to leave. After a short while there was another knock on the door. And again Leona answered it. It was a young boy, Leona's age, more specifically the boy that had asked her to the dance. "Who's there sweetheart." Klaus called from the study.

"It's who I am going to the dance with." Leona said. "Can he stay for dinner." Klaus came out of his study and studied the boy carefully. He reluctantly said yes not wanting to embarrass Leona. Leona and the boy sat on opposite sides of the table as per Klaus' instructions. He didnt think she was old enough for a boy, plus not just any boy would be suitable for her. She needed someone who deserved her and treated her right. After dinner and the boy had left, Alice and Angelica anounced that they had finished their book. And they all sat and read it. Including Beckie, who was now happy since Klaus had arranges one on one karate lessons with the boy she liked from school.

* * *

**There you go peoples. I hope you enjoyed Alex's tazer rampage Hellz-on-Earth. Review and follow and favourite. I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP! It will happen just you wait and see. I can't wait till season 5 omg soo excited! Requests/prompts/ideas please with vampire diaries I am lacking inspiration. **


	8. date night

**Sorry for the lateish update I was busy. So here is date night as requested by Hellz-on-Earth. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**"**Pick you up at 8?" He said over the phone.

"It's a date." she answered before hanging up. Quickly Caroline did her make up and got into her new red dress that she had been dying to wear. Half an hour later Klaus arrived at her door in a dress shirt and black jeans. She put her other earring in before answering the door.

"You ready?" Klaus asked offering her his arm.

"Yep." she replied taking his arm.

They soon arrived at their destination of choice, the grill. They walked in holding hands and smiling, he made her forget about all the drama in her life and she liked that. But she was quickly reminded of it as she saw them. Across the room Elena and Damon were playing pool. Caroline signaled to Klaus that she didn't want to be here and they left.

"So where do you want to go?" Klaus asked her.

"We could go for dinner, I know this great Italian place." She said as they got in the car.

"Perfect, I love Italian." They exited Mystic Falls and went to the next town along to the new Italian place. They walked on and were greeted by a querky waitress.

"Hello, how many of there are you?" she asked with a wide smile on her face.

"Just the two." Klaus answered. He looked around the crouded restaurant and spotted them. Tyler and Hayley. He wanted to go and rip his throat out for cheating on caroline but he also didn't want her to be mad at him so he contained his anger a left, caroline hot on his heels.

They silently got in the car not knowing what to say. Eventually caroline piped up "Where are we going?".

"I figured there wouldn't be any friend drama on italy." He replied parking his car in the garage next to the runway his private jet was on.

"Where abouts in Italy?" Caroline asked stopping and facing him. He did the same before answering with;

"I was thinking Venice." he said looking at her.

"Venice sounds great." she said before grabbing the lappels of his jacket and pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

* * *

**so there is was date night. RRFAF! Hope you enjoyed Hellz-on-Earth. Need more requests please. And yes I am quite aware that the kiss was extremely cheesy, but I love cheesy kisses at the end of klaronline story's it makes me warm and fuzzy inside. If only it will happen on the show.**


	9. first kiss

**Just an idea that popped in my head. Super happy today as one of my other shippings from another TV show actually kissed! Obviously klaroline is still and always will be my otp.**

* * *

She had never been kissed like that before. It was something different, magical almost. She felt like she was in a fairytale and all of her dreams were coming true, beginning with Klaus. She loved him and there was no doubt about that but at first she was scared her friends would neglect her. When she told Elena about there passionate midnight kiss, under a full moon, she flipped. But it didn't effect Caroline as much as she thought it would. She ran to Klaus that evening with her suitcases in hand. "I want what you offer." She said as he answered the door.

"Our plane leaves in an hour." He said with a broad smile creeping across his face. They both climbed into his range rover and he drove them to the airport his private jet was parked.

Two years later.

Italy had become Caroline's favourite place so they decided to love there in Klaus' private villa. They had been happily living there for two year and had adopted two children but for Caroline there was something still missing. As she sat on the beach watching her daughters she found herself longingly looking down at her hand. She knew a wedding was just a teenage fantasy from her human years but not even words could describe how much she wanted it from him. Her daydreaming was interrupted by two excited 5 year olds saying they wanted her to go in the sea with them. She told them she couldn't AMS made up a lame excuse that the girls just accepted. She looked at her hand again. She screamed as Klaus grabbed her off of her deck chair and threw her over his shoulder. She knew where he was going. "Klaus don't you dare." she said stifling a giggle but trying to sound assertive. When he didn't stop she started wiggling which only made him run faster towards the sea. When he stopped her feet were just touching the water and she sighed assuming he wasn't going to throw her in. "What do you think girls should I throw your mum in." Klaus asked looking at the girls with a mischevioua from on his face.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" They shouted together and with that Klaus dumped Caroline into the water.

Later that day

"Kol and Bekah said they would watch the girls for us tonight." Klaus said walking into the kitchen to see Caroline baking.

"Where are we going." She asked walking over to him.

"We are going to dinner, at the new restaurant in Rome." Klaus said moving closer to her closing the space between them.

"Sounds great." Caroline said getting her lips as close to his as possible without kissing before turning around and going back to her cookies. Klaus let out a small chuckle before leaving the room.

At dinner.

It was coming up to midnight and Klaus led her to a small balcony, lit up by the light of a full moon. He looked at her as she looked at the beautiful view below. She turned to look at him only to see he was down on one knee. She let out a small gasp as he opened the box in his had. "Caroline Forbes, will you do me the honour of becoming my bride."

"Oui, ci, yes, ja, yes in every language." Caroline smiling widely. He matched her smile as he put the ring on her delicate slender fingers.

"I love you." he said as he got up.

"I love you too." she said as he pulled her in for a passionate kiss. It reminded her of their first kiss, and she knew that there would be more like this, every single day of her life.

* * *

**So there you go I am sorry I didn't update for a while I had no internet but I am back now. Please give me prompts/ideas/requests. RRFAF. Thank you to everyone that reads reviews follows and favourites. I have over 3000 views which I know isn't a lot but it is for me.**


	10. cheated

I need promts/ideas/requests.

There will be a dog(daddy's little girls) part three on soon.

Read, reveiw, follow and favourite. I will go down with this ship. Keep shipping klaroline and enjoy!

* * *

She was getting ready to give in and go home. Caroline had been there for an hour and she, hadn't heard from him, no voicemail or text. A waiter approached her table for the 5th time that evening. "Madame I am going to have to ask you to leave. Other people are waiting for this table." Caroline gave the waiter a nod of her head and a small smile as she got up to leave. She made her way to the entrance/exit of the small Italian restaurant, just outside mystic falls. She saw him. With her. A girl he said was just his friend. Caroline was furious, she wanted to punch him round the face but at the same time she didn't want to make a scene. She left the restaurant and headed straight for his house. It wasn't long till they came back to his house giggling and kissing at the same time. He had just started to unzip her dress when he noticed her stood there. "Caroline, this is not what it looks like." Tyler said making excuses.

"Oh, then please explain because I would love to know what is really going on." Caroline replied looking at Hayley as she held her dress up. Tyler was about to speak but caroline cut him off. "You know what, save it, 'cause I don't want to hear it." she said before taking her charm bracelet off and trowing it viciously at his face.

She walked home the rain drenching her bare shoulders. "Why don't you just run." a familiar voice came from behind her. She stopped and turned to face him. He could see the tears through the rain. "What's wrong." his voice changed from teasing to completely serious.

"I don't want to talk about it." Caroline said tuning and walking away from Klaus. He blurred in front of her and stopped, his deep blue eyes burning into her as if he could see her soul.

"Tyler cheated on me with Hayley." she said quickly trying to hide any emotion from the tall hybrid stood before her.

"I'll kill him." He said trying to move past her but she stopped him, placing her hands gently on his chest.

He relented and escorted her back to his house as she didn't want to be alone tonight. When they got there they were fully soaked and Caroline's dress was almost transparent. They didn't exchange much words as she got changed into some of his jogging bottoms and one of his Henley tops. He did the same and there outfits matched which made caroline gigle a little. "You can stay the night if you like. You can have my room and I will go in the guest bedroom." Klaus said.

"Are you sure." Caroline asked.

"Positive." Klaus said leading her up to the room. As she walked in she could smell a different smell. It didn't just smell of him, it smealt of her too. That's when she spotted it. Her shoes. She knew they were hers she had worn them when they faked the break up.

"I HATE YOU." she turned and punched him hard in the chest. It didn't effect him and he did nothing to stop it.

"I was going to tell you." Klaus said trying to stay calm.

"When? When they were out of town so I couldn't go and kill her." Caroline shouted back .

"Hayley meant nothing to me." Klaus said.

"You know I am always put second, you knew I hated her, so please tell me why." Caroline asked

"I don't know, boredom." Klaus said getting angry.

"I hate you." Caroline said running out of words.

"Why we're not together, you showed no interest in me. That's like rejecting someone and then saying they can't date anybody else." Klaus said.

"I hate you because I love you." she said realising he was right. Klaus let out a small chuckle, before opening his arms out for caroline to hug him. She took the hug and buirried her dace in his chest. "I love you caroline." Klaus said. She chuckled into his chest.

"You need a shower you smell of wet dog." Caroline replied pulling away from him holding her nose. He laughed and walked into the bathroom a huge grin spread across his face.

* * *

Ok so I kind of let my imagination run free. If you are struggling to write a fic do what I do, write whatever comes to mind. Unless its completely random like the word shoes because that's what I did once in an English lesson lol. Anyway not really sure what to think of this. Review with your thoughts. Is it bad. Is it good. Should I remove it. Should I admit that I am aweful and stop writing. Just kidding love the people who read my stories too much for that. Anyway RRFAF. Keep shipping.

:3 }¡{ 3


	11. focus

A massive thankyou to my viewers and reviewers as I now have over 5000 views and I am so happy keep reading guys love you all. I will go down with this ship!

* * *

She ran through the woods, the trees towering over her head shaded the ground so she could not see. She kept listening for his footsteps and she could tell they were close behind her. Suddenly she stopped pain striking her body and rattling her bones. He had taken form of the man that she loved, causing her pain and taunting her with his face. She dropped to the floor screaming in aggony. She was so close, so close to salvation, so close to safety, so close to him. Silas left her lay there, crying loudly at the imaginary pain he had caused her. It was all in her head and she knew that, but she couldn't make it stop. Like a virus; it took over all her happy thoughts and burned even the purist of the memories she went to for help. She hoped he could hear her screams that he would come and rescue her, but it was just a hope, something that would never happen.

Why should he save her; she had once again played the little blonde distraction. This time she had hurt him. She had torn of the seductive mask she was forced to wear and replaced it with true anger. It wasn't directed at him, he had done nothing, but Caroline just lashed out at the closest person and that was Klaus. She had told him that she would never love him and nobody else would either. And it hurt him. She hasn't heard from him since them.

She reached into her pocket and clicked the speed dial button on her phone. It went straight to voice mail and she hung up. She tried again and again and again. The ninth time she called he finally answered.

"What!" Klaus shouted down the phone.

"I need your..." Caroline said but she was cut off by another sharp pain and again she screamed loudly.

"Caroline? Are you OK? Where are you? " his voice was laced with fear and concern.

"I'm in the forest. Silas..." She screamed again, this time louder.

"I'm coming to get you. Stay where you are." Klaus said before hanging up.

Caroline lay there and continued to be tortured by the pain, it became to much for her and Klaus was taking a while to find her. She stared at the sticks on the floor and then at her chest where her heart was. She picked one up and slowly eased the blunt stick through her skin towards her heart.

"CAROLINE!" Klaus shouted and she stopped and looked at him, before removing the stick and screaming again. He rushed to her side. "What happened."

"Silas got in my head and it hurts like hell!" she replied frequently pausing in order to breathe.

He craddled her in his arms. "Focus on something." he told her rubbing patterns on her back.

"OK." For a second the pain stopped as she focused on the trees above but it quickly returned as she looked at his face and was reminded of Silas.

"Focus on my voice." and she did she listened to his smooth British accent as he apologised for all the thongs he has done to her in the past. The pain stopped and she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. "I love you Caroline." Klaus said kissing her gently on her temple.

"I love you too."

* * *

Love? Hate? Thoughts? Tell me in the reveiws. PM me with any requests or just to say hi. Also leave requests in the review section. I would love some requests based on you thoughts on what will happen in season 5 or what you want to happen. Love you all. Keep reading. Keep shipping klaroline. And I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
